


Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Day 16Peter is bedridden with a migraine and is visited by a bad dream.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

The room was dimly lit and for that Peter was thankful, the throbbing behind his eyes had worsened in the past few hours. Any movement and he was sure he would throw up. The door creaked open and someone came in doing their best to stay quiet. 

“Hey bud,” a voice whispered so quietly that anyone else wouldn’t have heard it. “Bruce and I were talking, we haven’t got something that works perfectly but it’s going to stop the pain and that's our best bet right now.”

_ Pain relief _ was all Peter could think as he blearily cracked his eyes open. The shadowed face of his mentor kneeling next to the bed faced him. 

“Are you ready to take it?” 

Peter nodded and tried to sit up but immediately felt like he was going to be blowing chunks and quickly lay down. 

“Yeah okay, you're dehydrated and going to be sick. I’ll be back in a minute and we’ll IV it okay?” Tony decided and gently stroked Peter’s hair before leaving. 

A few minutes after Tony left, Peter’s landscape began to change. The room suddenly felt long and narrow and there was something moving across the wall. 

_ “You did this Peter,”  _ a voice from his nightmares whispered from the fog growing from underneath his bed.  _ “You killed us all, you killed me and now everyone will know.”  _

“No,” Peter croaked with tears sliding into the pillow. “Leave me alone Beck!”

It was too much and the nausea was back. Peter flailed about next to his bed for the bucket but it was swallowed by the green fog. Desperately Peter got up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The bile threatened it’s appearance. 

He found no relief in the bathroom, instead of a toilet a gravestone loomed in front of him. 

_ Tony Edward Stark _

_ A coward  _

_ Died trying to save Peter Parker aka Spiderman _

The inscription was everything he feared. His time was out and vomit shot up his throat, Peter had only a second to lean into the sink. Peter slid to the ground trying to shuffle back from the gravestone as he hit the bathtub.

_ The bathtub _

With shaky and unreliable legs, Peter flopped in the cool tub and hid from the nightmare. 

-

Peter awoke a while later back in his bed, an IV in the crook of his elbow. 

“How are you feeling Pete?” Tony asked from a chair in the corner, his face washed in the glow of holograms that he quickly dimmed.

“Gross,” Peter mumbled. Tony smiled at that and quietly lifted the chair closer to the bed.

“Yeah, Friday let us know you were throwing up but we found you in the bathtub?” Tony started and it all came back to Peter.

“I think I hallucinated. Heard Beck’s voice and your gravestone,” Peter sniffled remembering it all.

“Shh, we got you, I got you. You’re okay,” Tony whispered, pulling him close. 

And you know what? He was okay.

  
  



End file.
